Hetalian Fairytales
by Fallen heavens
Summary: "dreams are illustrations from the book your soul is writing about you." Unknown wanting one night before she was forced to live her unwanterd fate. Agirl and 4 of her friends decide to have one last fun night. Sadly they dont notice how mucch this will affect not only them but many others as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya so I'm putting the story back up though I'm accepting new ocs!**  
**don't worry Evil Alice Hogwarts stays! and Terra your oc stays as well**  
**if you have been keeping up with my activity you would know what happened that caused me to take the story down.**  
**So please send in your ocs! try and make them at least like the fairy tale the represent!**  
**like don't make them a demon if the represent red riding hood**  
**Name:**  
**Nickname:**  
**Fairy tale: (i will accept Disney movies)**  
**Looks: (i prefer pics)**  
**Personality: **  
**Likes and dislikes:**  
**Any back story? (please don't make it to complicated)**  
**Any fears?: **  
**Theme song: (try and make it relevant towards the fairy tale) **  
**Quote they live bye: **

Its weird. For years I wondered what destiny was.

Why is it we all have destiny?

When will we know what ours is?

Where will it take us?

But mostly what mine is.

Is there a way to change mine or is it forever written like the words in a book.  
…well I'm not waiting to find out!

My name is Alaina also called the fairy tale of Narnia. I lived in Anderson heights. Though this isn't't your normal town, for one we don't live in reality. We live in a storybook.

That's right a book.

Here is where all the fairy tales and their personifications are born. It's a surprisingly small town with hundreds of people living here. The city itself is beautiful as well. The streets are cobblestone and the buildings are made of cobblestone too. The entire city is covered with tall green trees and carriages run through the streets.

Though the people are what makes this town… special.

Here all of the fairy tales live together and prepare to set out to live their stories. See that kid over there? The one dressed in green tights and carrying the purs- I mean 'man satchel' that's Jack Stalk, his story is Jack and the Bean Stalk. He graduated from fairy tale high last year. He left the book to his own story and is currently helping the real jack climb up the bean stalk, get the goose, fight the giant- yada yada yada, you get where I'm going here?

Each year at graduation we are supposed to pledge to keep our story going for years to come just like our ancestors have. Most people don't have a problem with this and gladly take the pledge. Though I cant help but wonder… is there anything else besides this town? I remember when I was barely a new fairy tale my creator, C.S. Lewis, I call him Gramps, told me stories of his world.

The human world.

Where people choose their own paths, live their own lives, where there are other personifications just like me. Gramps told me about them and how he met them once. There's supposed to be hundreds of them in his world though he only met 1 of them.

I wish I could go there some day.

I want to sleep under different stars then these I see every night and memorize every constellation up there.

_'Little did I know that my wish would drag me and my friends into a lot of trouble'_


	2. Fairy Tale High! More than meets the eye

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I said I would! "-.-.  
Feel free to pelt me with Gilbirds.  
I'm re-writing the first chapter so you haven't read this before.  
I need one more oc!  
So far I have Narnia, Kingdom Hearts, Camp Half blood, Alice in wonderland, and Hogwarts.

The cold winter breeze blew through mountain range, the grass knee high and starting to yellow due to the cold winter. Large pines trees bordered the perimeter of the meadow hiding the forest floor beneath them. Rolling dark green hills spread for miles under a slate gray sky no sun light drifted through the dark grey clouds  
_**Whoosh!**_  
The needles flew off the trees as two blurs, one pitch black while the with a ghostly gray, both equine (horse) in shape.  
"Come on Alice! We're going too late!" Alaina's Voice called out from the pure black Pegasus named Sorell.  
"You mean your going to be late!" Alice challenged back. If you were a fan of the harry potter series you would be able to tell that her steed was a threstral named Shadow.  
"I'm not going to lose!" Alaina turned her head towards her opponent with a confident smirk.  
"Might want to watch where your flying then!" Alaina turned her head forward again only get a face full of tree branch.  
_**CRASH!**_  
_**SNAP! **_  
_**BOOM!**_  
"Ouch," Alice winced from her place in the sky Alaina's Pegasus circling the area of the crash site looking for his rider.  
"This is so not cool!" Alaina's muffled voice called out while Alice wadded through the tall grass while their animals grazed nearby.  
Alice cupped her hands together over her mouth and shouted "Alaina where are you?!"  
"I don't really know!" Alice drifted over to the direction of the shout and what she saw made her bust out in a fit of giggles. Alaina's head had somehow gotten stuck in a hole in the ground while the rest of her body hung out in a weird position.  
"Hello Mr. Ground. Haven't seen you in a while. How's your wife Mrs. Concrete?" Alaina said trying to make the best of the situation.  
Once they were back in the sky Alice was still giggling like mad.  
"You better not go telling the academy about what just happened!" Alaina shouted at her.

"Aw come on it was funny!" Alice shouted back as Fairy Tale High came into view.  
"Thanks to you and your wipe out. we're late to meet the others!" Alice scolded Alaina as they lead their steeds into the school Stables. In the building was the ranch hand Little Creek, his story is Spirit Stallion of the Cimmaron.  
He was big and stocky though only about 19. He walked with a slight limp in his left leg. on he weathered young face was a burn mark, no one asked where he got it from and he never talked about it. He works for the school as the grounds keeper.  
"y'all lookin' f,r Demetra?" Little Creek asked as he led Sorell to a stall.  
"Ya! Was she here?" Alice piped up her cat ears popping up in excitement.  
"Y, just m,ssed 'er." Little Creek pointed towards the buildings in the distance where a lone figure could be seen walking away.  
"Crap we better run!" Alice said taking off, having led Shadow to his stall herself.  
" 'laina," Little Creeks deep baritone voice called out, Alaina was about to take off but stopped when he called for her.  
"Ya Little?" she asked happily popping back into the stall where he was brushing down Sorell.  
"I know what you're all planning," he bluntly put making Alaina wince.  
"W'rd spreads f'st round 'ere. You should know that."  
"I know but, I have to know whats out there! I don't want to live my life not knowing anything other than Anderson Heights!" Her voice carried through the stable.  
" 'm n't saying you sh'dnt go," Little Creek put the brush down grabbing a hammer and pulled a stool up cleaning the horses hooves on the other side of the stall so Alaina couldn't see his face.  
"Then what are you saying?" Alaina asked now very confused. in the past Little Creek had been her shoulder to lean on, the closest thing she had to family, though even though they new each for years he still confused her.  
" 'm saying be careful. The h'man world ain't no place for us."  
"How do we know that the human world is so bad!"Alaina snapped back angrily. "I don't want to have to live a path well traveled on i want to set out on my own and find where i want to be!"  
Silence blew through the stable broken only by the neighing of the horses and the clang of Little Creeks hammer.  
"Your just scared because you don't know whats out there," Alaina said tiredly turning out of the stable. "Well I'm going to find out whats out there... and if I'm lead back here... I will accept my fate." No answer came from Little Creek only the clang of his tools as Alaina's footsteps eventually faded.  
Little Creek set down his hammer standing up and gently stroking the Pegasus's's mane. "Th'ts wh'r y'r wrong lil sister," his other hand drifted towards his burn on his eye. "I'm not trying to keep you from leaving," he rested his head on Sorell.

.

.

.

.

"I'm trying to keep you from returning,"


	3. Remember 911

**NOT AN UPDATE! **

My tears fell  
Wrapped up in memories...  
I lost track of time  
I felt so lost  
And my tears fell  
The day was cool and clear  
All was peaceful  
I remember it all to well  
I miss you so...  
And my tears fell  
Wrapped up in memories…  
Now I think back to that day  
And how the first crash looked like an accident  
But now I know,  
It was an attack  
Now I know the truth  
And then the second plane hit…  
Your panic-stricken face looking down at me from the 100th floor  
It was almost as though you knew,  
Knew that the end was near…  
Wrapped up in memories...  
The explosions I remember all feel so real  
Like they keep happening over and over  
And my tears fell  
I am lost without you…  
But you are gone,  
Gone with the Twin Towers  
And my still tears fall…  
Wrapped up in memories...  
I will never forget you, or the terrible attack of 9/11,  
You will always have a place in my heart,  
Always.

Dark Zangoose deviantart

Alone at night I hear that sound,  
The echoe of a battle cry.  
For years ago life was lost  
But freedom won for you and I

And of those men that went to fight  
All are gone, but I yet remain,  
Standing on the old war ground  
I still smell blood and feel the pain.

Within this land no bird does sing  
And not a mouse will stir the grass.  
Here alone the silence reigns  
As if this place still mourns the past

And, wandering, I see sometimes  
A ghost? or shadows in the gloom?  
Though I'll never know for sure,  
Lost friends might walk beneath the moon.

So many years have gone since then  
but memory will never fade.  
My brother died in that war,  
I'd give my own life, could I trade.

A good heart, a brave man was he,  
And so were all who fought that day.  
"No one wins at war" he said,  
Heroes still die, that is the way.

Comrades in arms, brothers and friends,  
Around me I had watched them fall,  
Till I could just fight no more  
But then a man took up the call,

"Hear me Friends! The battle is won!  
Their king is dead! Look, Watch them flee!"  
Leaderless they turned to go.  
"The battle is won, Victory!"

And so it was that we prevailed.  
Our enemies did not return.  
But we paid the toll of war,  
The children cry, while bodies burn.

So few people remember now,  
Our lives of peace stem from the past.  
A time that brought pain and woe,  
But I'll remember till the last.

To this forsaken place I'll come,  
Where rivers once ran red with blood.  
Could it be I'll meet him here?  
Can death deny a brothers love?

The leaves fall down and time goes on  
and the winter will come and go.  
But I shall still journey here,  
as sure as springtime melts the snow.

Vronwe deviantart

Hello Daddy,  
How are you today?  
Me and Mommy misses you -  
We wish that you didn't go away.

Hello Daddy,  
Today was the day -  
You know,  
The day you went away.  
It's been a long time Daddy,  
When are you coming home?  
Mommy is making dinner -  
It's your favorite, Daddy.  
Too bad you're not here to eat it.  
I know,  
I'll eat it for you, Daddy -  
Even the green stuff.

Hello Daddy,  
When are you coming home?  
Mommy was crying today,  
As she was watching the TV.  
There were two big buildings on fire,  
There was lots of smoke.  
She was crying, Daddy -  
When are you coming home?  
Soon,  
I hope -  
I think I'm going to cry, too.

Hello Daddy,  
I asked Mommy when you're coming back,  
So that we don't have to cry anymore,  
It's been a long time, Daddy,  
Since we've seen you at home.  
I asked Mommy,  
But she only cried.  
She cried hard.  
She cried for a long time.  
When are you coming home, Daddy?  
We miss you very,  
Very,  
Much.

Hello Daddy,  
I'm talking to your picture right now -  
You don't look as old as my teacher, Daddy.  
Which reminds me,  
Today is September, Daddy.  
September the eleventh.  
My teacher said it was a special day.  
We didn't play games,  
We didn't get candy.  
Instead,  
We watched the TV in the classroom,  
With two big buildings on fire.  
It's funny, Daddy,  
I think I remember those buildings.  
You used to work there, Daddy -  
You took me there, once.  
You called it the Twin Towers,  
I think.

Hello Daddy,  
I think I understand now.  
Today I told my teacher about your work place,  
I had pointed to the TV and said,  
"My daddy worked there",  
Then teacher looked at me,  
And started to cry,  
Just like Mommy.  
I asked him why,  
I asked him if you're coming home.  
You aren't coming home,  
Aren't you?

You died in the fire,  
You died in the flames,  
You died in the Towers.  
Your favorite chair is empty,  
Mommy is the only one in the Master Room bed,  
There is one less person kissing me good night.  
I understand now, Daddy.  
You're not coming back.  
But don't worry, Daddy -  
I'll be a big girl for you.  
I'll take care of Mommy.  
You died on September,  
September 11th,  
Year 2001.  
But you're not dead to me.

kay double 0 zii deviantart

Very gently, I remove the rubble from your back.  
Softly, I place the white wings;the markings of the angel you are, behind you.  
Now the last thing you should do, is leave the bitterness of regret, the hatred of the killers.  
Spread your feathery wings and forget it all.  
Fly to the heavens, where you'll be remembered to all.  
Fly to the clouds, to the mountains, to the sun.  
Oh its truly a joy to me,  
seeing the spirit of the strongest,  
Fleeing up to find eternal rest from the pain.

Let the world always remember,  
That fateful day in September,  
And the ones who answered duties call,  
Should be remembered by us all.

Who left the comfort of their home,  
To face perils as yet unknown,  
An embodiment of goodness on a day,  
When men's hearts had gone astray.

Sons and daughters like me and you,  
Who never questioned what they had to do,  
Who by example, were a source of hope,  
And strength to others who could not cope.

Heroes that would not turn their back,  
With determination that would not crack,  
Who bound together in their ranks,  
And asking not a word of thanks.

Men who bravely gave their lives,  
Whose orphaned kids and widowed wives,  
Can proudly look back on their dad,  
Who gave this country all they had.

Actions taken without regret,  
Heroisms we shall never forget,  
The ones who paid the ultimate price,  
Let's never forget their sacrifice.

And never forget the ones no longer here,  
Who fought for the freedoms we all hold dear,  
And may their memory never wane,  
Lest their sacrifices be in vain.

Alan W. Jankowski

Where were you in the morning?

Were you in school, at your job, watching from a window?

Were you taken home from school by your scared parents?

Were you huddled into a classroom?

Were you not let allowed outside?

Were you allowed to watch the tv?

Were you standing in the street?

Were you crying?

Were you scared?

Were you in your mother's arms?

Were you praying for a loved one to come home?

Where were you?

**Can you answer that question?**

**where were you?**

**many cant remember though some can remember for them.**

**please post this as new chapters for your stories and pass the love around.**

**at my high school we have a firefighting class that i am a proud student of.**

**today we are going to a ceremony to remember the fallen firefighters who risked their live, or lost them.**

**Nalani: my parents weren't fortunate enough to escape though i know they would like it like that. they died doing the things they loved. Heh i remember my father once telling me "when i was your age i wanted to be a superhero, firefighting was the closest i could get" please dont let them ever be forgotten.**

**Remember the day**

**Remember the place**

**remember the people who risked their lives**

**mostly Remember how at that one time in history, where the world was united, even for just a moment**

**at that time we were all Americans**

**have a moment of silence for many other horrific moments in U.S. history**

**Hurricane Katerina**

**Columbine High School**

**Sandy Hook Elementary**

**Boston Bombings**

**Joplin**

**and many others.**

**Write on your hand today **

**"FF rembrs the fallen"**

**see who else in your town is on here while remembering an important cause**


	4. Not an Update!

*inside building in a waiting room*

Admin: *pops through receptionist window* Hey everyone sorry i havent updated in a while.

i have been trying to focus on school so my grades dont slip like they did last year

Nalani: *calmly reading a magazine*well they do say that your Junior year is important

Alaina: *playing on Ds* ya thats what all the colleges look at when you apply

Admin: ya :(

Nalani: so when do you plan on continmuing our stories?

Admin: I set my dead line for _**ACCEPT US HOW WE ARE**_ sometime before october 16

Alaina: what about my story?

Admin: I was getting to that! _**Hetalian Fairytales**_im having a little writers block though just on this next chapter!

i cant decided where to start it off what would you, as readers like to see?

1. how Alaina and the others met

2. some insight on what happened to little creek?

3. more planning for the escape to the human world?

also for those who have sent in OC's please PM me what they would look like as little kids and jow and/or who they were found by

Alaina: fine i guess i can wait a little while *slumps in chair*

Admin: so again sorry! Also i am in need of two OC's for **_Accept us how we are_ **one for Germany and Italy please go to the first chapter for the oc template

BYE EVERYONE!


	5. Meeting Arisu

Alaina's Pov:

As I stepped out of the stables the clouds finally broke letting the rain soak the ground. That's something you need to know about Anderson heights. When it rains… it RAINS! The grounds of the school become flooded and the streets in the city become little rivers. The store owners will bring in their wares and their shop windows will glow warmly n the distance.

The dorm room windows were also glowing from the people who didn't want to brave getting soaked in this weather. The building hosted all high school and college level students, any younger students stayed in make shift families in the city.

That's something you humans wouldn't understand here we make our own families. When you're created at first you're like a small fairy hanging around your creator watching as the write your story. Sadly few survive past this stage. Many won't get finished and perish in the human world, their story never finished or heard. Though the lucky ones make it here.

When you arrive hear you never know where you will land, you can only pray someone will find you and take you in.

Reminds me of how I found my big sister Arisu and best friends Demetra, Alice and Emmy. Though each meting was never alike.

*flashback*

Arisu:

The sky was bright blue over Anderson heights the entire city hustling and bustling in the late summer afternoon. Since it was Saturday the students of fairytale high were out and about chatting with friends or on supply runs for food or school supplies.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Let me through!" a high pitched voice came from the crowd that was huddled around a café doorway.

"Oomph!" out of the legs landed a small four year old girl with shoulder length rusty brown hair and large olive green eyes. She was dressed in a red plaid skirt and white shirt. "Owie," she whined rubbing her backside before looking down at the ground. The lady who ran the café was nice enough to give her a free cookie this morning though since she fell the treat was in pieces.

The girl eyes watered at the brink of tears though she simply picked herself off the ground and walked away sniffling slightly. Eventually she made onto the school grounds and she started walking in the direction she knew the playground was. She was lonely, her house was empty since her father was at work and she had no siblings. She didn't even have any friends to play with. At the school they all shut her out. She didn't know why, was it because of how she looked? No because Easton West, he's the book the wizard of Oz, had green hair and he had lots of friends. Was it because of how she played her pan flute every night? She loved to play that thing and many people always thanked her the next morning for the beautiful music.

….oh now she remembered why.

They were afraid of her. Since she is still young she has trouble controlling her temper and her 'white' side shows. She hates it when that happens. Her father has told her time and time again to try and control her temper but she just cant.

Looking up she noticed she wasn't at the playground like she wanted to be. Somehow she had ended up in the forest surround the school. Strange bird calls echoed through the thick trees that blocked almost all sunlight making the forest dark and chilly for the poor lost girl.

_**Crack**_

The sound made the poor girl jump and squeak in fright covering her head as the birds flew out of the tress above her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she cried desperately running away from the cawing birds unknowingly running deeper into the forest. "Daddy! Help me! I'm scared Daddy!" she sobbed. In her blind desperate run she tripped on a tree root causing her to go sliding down a hill side crashing into dead branches, soggy leaves, and slimy mud. When she finally came to stop she slowly sat up and rubbed her teary eyes with her muddy hands just further smudging her face and getting dirt in her cuts.

"*hic* daddy*hic*" Because of her sniffling she didn't hear the light footsteps coming closer until,

_**Snap**_

The girl shot her head up at the direction of the noise holding her breath. She caught sight of a sky blue and a small black shoes dart behind a tree.

"*sniff* is anyone there?" she called out softly concentrating on the spot.

"Please I'm lost and alone."

Still no reply.

"It's ok most people are afraid of me anyway,"

…

"I just want to go home,"

"…you have a home?" came a soft reply.

"Yea it's just me and my daddy. Though daddy dosent come home often"

"Don't you have friends to play with?" a little bit of the blue came out revealing to be a dress.

"Like I said people are scared of me. I don't have any friends."

"I don't either." Half of the person's body came out from behind the tree though the face remained hidden. The hand that was holding onto the tree also held an old stuffed bunny.

"I like your bunny. I don't have one like that."

"Thanks."

"I have a stuffed Lion," the rusty haired girl reached into her pocket pulling out a stuffed lion that seemed limp from overuse and hugging.

"haha he's cute," wavy blonde hair came from the darkness. "Dose your lion like tea parties?"

"He loves them!"

The figure finally came out into the light revealing a roughly seven year old girl with a blue dress that reached just above her knees with white stockings and a white smock. Her blue eyes were bright showing almost pure innocence.

"Well come on lets go have one!" the blond girl held a hand out to the other one arm still clutching her bunny.

"What's your name by the way? I'm Alaina."

"I'm Arisu," Alaina grabbed her new friends hand and together they walked off into the forest. Eventually they reached a small clearing in the trees where butterflies flew freely and a tea set was on an old wooden stump.

"So how did you end up here Arisu?" Alaina asked as her new friend pour her tea that seemed to magically come out of the wooden kettle hot.

"The first thing I remember is waking up by a waterfall in that direction," Arisu pointed in the opposite direction they just came from. "The fairies there told me to walk this way and I would find a friend. I guess they were right," she giggled giving Alaina the tea cup.

"You met real fairies!" Alaina gasped in wonder. "Father told me it's rare to meet one-"stopping abruptly she looked around the clearing as if in fear she would be overheard. Beckoning her friend closer she whispered. "Some are even said to tell you your destiny,"

"Why are you whispering?" Arisu whispered very confused.

"Daddy gets mad when I talk about fairies. He says that it's better not to know something's. Though me I want to know everything! That's why when daddy's at work I go to the big kids school and look around the library. They have books about everything. I just finished a book on the human world. Though I couldn't read some of it cause I'm still learning," she sighed in defeat slumping her shoulders

"Wow I don't remember much about the human world I just remember my author Lewis carol."

"When I was being written my author C.S. Lewis wrote my story he told me lots of stuff about the human world. Like how there's these people called 'Nations' who live almost as long as we do. That's why when I grow older I'm going there."

"You want to go to the human world! Why?"

"I don't know yet I just have this feeling that I should go there,"

"Well if you're going I'm going!" Arisu happily declared.

"Really!" Alaina squealed.

"Yea best friends need to stick together! Right squirt?" Arisu hugged Alaina around the neck playfully rubbing her head.

"Don't call me squirt!"

"I'm older so I can call you squirt!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh"

*end of flashback*

That argument carried on for awhile. Long enough for father to come find me and her still arguing with the moon high in the sky. After that Arisu moved into my house and we became practically sisters. And never did we give up on our dream to travel to the human world. It was thanks to that idea in our minds that we met my other Friend Demetra.

**Sorry everyone that's all I have for now. the next chapter I'm hoping to be up by next Friday or sooner. **


End file.
